


So Much Better

by darknefarious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He first loved Enjolras as this beautiful marble statue, the perfect passionate Greek God… but loving that rare human side Enjolras hid from everyone, it was so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> More like a modern setting headcanon.

If there was something Grantaire learned when he and Enjolras started their relationship was: his Apollo wasn’t as perfect as he and the rest of the Amis viewed him to be. Behind the stoic, beautiful marble statue, behind the solid hard resolve of a great leader to fight the injustices of the world, behind the perfection he always showed was a human being just like the rest of them.

Grantaire had to admit, it was a side of Enjolras he completely ignored (though, he was sure he wasn’t the only one who saw him as a Greek God). And now that he was given a chance to be able to know Enjolras better and deeper than any of his friends… it was quite the honor.

And Grantaire soon found out that he can’t get enough of this human side of his Apollo. The only words that can describe Enjolras when he wasn’t being their serious leader were awkward… _adorably awkward._

Though, Enjolras would probably punch him on the throat if he said that aloud… or if he said it to anyone. So Grantaire decided it would be his very own secret.

Enjolras was uncomfortable when it comes to physical affections… or any kind of affection at all. It was endearing, really. There was something about seeing Apollo’s eyes widen in surprise whenever Grantaire would hold or touch him and his face would redden in embarrassment (though he would always make sure said gesture was alright for his partner).

( _“I apologize; guess I’m not so used to it…”_ )

Enjolras doesn’t know how to dance despite his background.

( _“What was that?” Grantaire was certain he heard Enjolras murmur something._

_The blond sighed, “I said, I don’t know how to dance.” He said louder this time._

_Grantaire can’t help smile in amusement, “Come on then, I’ll teach you how to dance.” He took Enjolras’ hand and pulled him up, “We’ll show Cosette and Pontmercy that the two of us are way better than them.”_

_Enjolras’ laugh… it was priceless._ )

Of course, the most hilarious of all was finding out that Enjolras can’t cook.

( _The distinct smell of something burning or burnt greeted Grantaire when he entered the apartment he shared with Enjolras. He immediately ran towards the source and found Enjolras sitting forlornly on the chair._

_“Enjy? Are you alright? I smell something burning…”_

_Enjolras winced at that, “I tried to cook omelet. I burnt the whole thing… so I threw it out.”_

_Grantaire stared at him._

_Enjolras glared at him, “I’m not… cooking isn’t exactly my area of expertise.”_

_Thinking about it, between the two of them, it was always been Grantaire who cooked. Oh… it practically meant Enjy doesn’t know how to cook and completely suck at it. He burst out laughing._

_“Hey! There’s nothing hilarious about it!”_

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry…” Grantaire watched Enjolras huff in irritation, face red from embarrassment._ )

Grantaire smiled at the memories.

He first loved Enjolras as this beautiful marble statue, the perfect passionate Greek God… but loving that rare human side Enjolras hid from everyone, it was so much better. 


End file.
